


you got what i need

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actors, Anal Sex, Cheating, Cheating Harry, Cheating Louis, Liam just fucks everybody, Lilourry, M/M, Married Couple, Muscles, Personal Trainer Liam, Porn With Plot, Secret affairs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Liam, a tiny plot, is mutual cheating a thing, it's mainly just smut, let's be real here, that's what this is, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Harry loves his husband Louis, but his personal trainer Liam just gives him something he needs to start his day.  Turns out Louis needs the same thing.  Oddly enough, they get it from the same source.





	you got what i need

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't a sad angsty cheating fic. it's more of a hot filthy one. happy endings and all that.

“Oh god, yess,” Harry moans and lets his head drop back against the wall he’s being fucked against. Liam hefts him up to get a better grip where his arms are hooked under Harry’s knees to hold him up. His thrusts only get deeper and Harry can’t do much but just take it. It’s exactly what he wants, exactly what he needs.

He grips onto Liam’s biceps and another moan tumbles out at the sheer power he can feel behind the flexing muscles. Liam could probably deadlift Harry with his pinkies if he tried. It gets Harry so fucking hard. 

With his athletic socks pulled up his calves and running shoes still on his feet, he probably looks ridiculous spread eagle, but no one is paying enough attention to notice what’s going on behind the two way mirror that separates this space from the main gym. It’s Liam’s space. He’s earned it and everyone respects his boundaries. It’s why Harry started coming to him. Harry’s the only one he compromises his ethics for. 

Grunts start accompanying Liam’s thrusts and Harry knows he’s close. Liam is steady and predictable in just about everything he does. Harry shoves his own hand between their sweaty bodies to jerk himself off and comes all over himself when Liam lets out what can only be described as a growl. Liam is so primal when he fucks. 

They breathe heavily into each other’s space for a few minutes before Liam slowly lowers Harry’s unsteady legs to the ground. He’s so glad he’s conditioned enough now that he doesn’t cramp up the way he had the first few times they’d ended up in this position. 

“Christ,” Harry breathes out and wipes his stomach clean with a fresh gym towel. He throws it into the hamper and steps back into his shorts while Liam tosses the used condom into the trash. 

“Leg day tomorrow,” Liam mentions as he wipes himself down so he’s presentable for his next client even if no one would ever question why a personal trainer is sweaty. Harry thinks that would be a good sign. 

Harry grumbles but they both know it’s an act. Harry loves leg day. Not only has he been working hard to develop a perfect little bubble of tush that looks fucking fantastic in his trousers, he also looks forward to leg day for Liam’s creative approach to squats. If he’s good, Liam lets him ride his cock. 

“Whatever,” Liam smirks and then slaps Harry’s butt, “Hit the showers.” 

Liam is composed, dressed and professional by the time the door opens.

“See you tomorrow, Harry!” Liam calls out as he would with any other client. 

Harry gives a small wave back in reply and heads towards the locker room. There is nothing better than an intense workout and a good fuck in the morning. It’s easily Harry’s favourite way to start the day. He isn’t sure what he’s going to do when Kaleidoscope starts filming and messes with his routine. He has a few more months before that happens, though. 

He grabs his phone from his locker and smirks when he sees no new notifications. Louis has never been a morning person and probably hasn’t even stirred from the position Harry left him in at five that morning. 

After a quick rinse off to wash away the drying remnants of come and the uncomfortable slide of lube between his cheeks, he throws on some sweats and a hoodie and a baseball cap to tame his wild hair. He’ll take an actual shower to start his day once he gets home. 

Just as he suspected, he finds Louis still drooling on his pillow. He gently brushes the hair off his forehead and presses a soft kiss to his sleep-warm skin. 

“Don’t you have a meeting with your agent at nine?” he asks softly when Louis’ eyelids flutter. 

“Fuckkkk,” Louis groans and bats Harry’s hand away. Always such a grump in the morning. 

Harry smirks. He loves him so much. 

“I’ll make you breakfast if you get up,” Harry sucks his lips between his teeth to hide his grin. Disgruntled kitten Louis is just so adorable. 

“The little waffles?” Louis mumbles. 

“Little cinnamon waffles if you get up right now. Traffic is gonna be hell already.” 

Humming to himself, Harry takes the batter out of the fridge he already had made up and warms up the waffle maker they ordered from some novelty website. They had several, but this morning Harry already knew Louis would want little Avengers waffles. Grumpy morning Louis was a five year old. 

“Didn’t even hear you get up this morning,” Louis wraps his arms around Harry from behind and leans into him. 

Harry chuckles. “You never hear me get up in the morning. Besides, I  _ try _ not to wake the bear before the sun is up.” 

He turns in Louis’ arms and they share a long, slow kiss. “Mmm. Morning sunshine.” 

“You coming with?” Louis snags one of the waffles and tears a bite out of it before he makes up his own plate. 

“I have wardrobe at noon and then I was thinking I could grill some pineapple tonight.” 

“Sounds too healthy,” Louis wrinkles his nose. 

“You loved it last time!!” 

Louis face softens. “Yeah, I did. You just look cute when you get that look on your face.” 

“Shut up and eat your breakfast.” 

Harry laughs and turns to make up his own plate. 

-

It is both motivating and distracting that Liam works out right alongside him. His form is perfect in everything he does and every line of muscle looks sculpted by the gods. He curses when Liam pulls his shirt off and every ripple of his abs is defined even when he’s not flexing. It’s a perfect washboard down to the low line of his shorts which hardly leaves anything to the imagination. 

Deep cut v-lines direct the eyes towards the neatly-trimmed trail of hair just above the thick meat Harry knows he’s packing. He can see everything short of shaft and Liam has to know what he looks like. He probably does it on purpose. He’s proud of his body and Harry can’t blame him for it. He’s an underwear model in his spare time for fuck’s sake. Nobody who models underwear as a hobby doesn’t know exactly what they look like. Fuck. 

Harry’s mouth waters watching Liam’s pecs jump as he reaches up to mess with some setting on the weights Harry had been pushing with his feet. For someone who has been working out nearly every day for the past handful of years, Harry really had little knowledge of what anything was or what he was doing. Liam was just distracting that way. 

Harry’s legs felt like jello when he got up to walk a lap around the room. 

“You’re slacking today, Harry,” Liam shakes his head with his hands on his hips. “I’ve seen you push harder when you’re hungover than you did today.” 

“Lies! I can barely walk!” He still felt out of breath from the reps Liam had coached him through. He loved the feeling of a good workout, but he wouldn’t readily admit it to the guy who always knew he could do more. 

His water bottle is too many steps across the room but he makes it and bends over to pick it up. No sooner than his hand wrapped around the bottle there was a body pressed against him from behind. Harry rose up just enough and could feel Liam’s cock already interested and pressing against his crack. 

“You prepped for me today?” Liam asked in the low, gravely voice that meant the gears had shifted. Harry swallowed hard and nodded. 

Liam yanked Harry’s shorts down his thighs and then rips the condom wrapper open with his teeth. He spits out the piece that had torn off and Harry’s heart races in anticipation. He has a need to be dominated that Liam never fails to fulfill. 

Harry braces a hand against the wall when Liam nestles the tip of his condom-covered dick up against his hole. 

“Your leg day was shit,” Liam grunts and forces his way into Harry’s body. The burn feels so good.

Liam’s firm hands are a vice grip on his thin hips as he thrusts until he’s balls deep. 

“Let’s see what your legs can really do.” 

Strong arms hook up under Harry’s armpits and pull him back against Liam’s chest. Still impaled on his dick, Liam easily lifts Harry’s weight until his feet are just above the floor. He scrambles for some way to anchor himself and ends up with one food hooked around Liam’s calf. 

“That’s it, get your other leg up there.” 

Liam bends his knees just enough for Harry to find some leverage and stability when he hooks both feet around his calves. 

“Now fuck yourself on my dick.” 

Harry moans purely from Liam’s commanding tone. His thighs are already burning and his calves are protesting, but he does exactly what he is told. It’s Liam’s arms bearing most of his weight and he feels so powerless and protected. His dick is sticking straight out from his body and bounces when he tries a few experimental movements. 

It takes a lot of core and legs to hold the position, but eventually they find a rhythm. Harry’s cock bounces free in front of him and it feels good in the strangest of ways. Liam fucks up into him as Harry grinds back down until he’s a moaning mess. He’s always hard for a good man handling. 

They never talk much when they fuck. After Liam’s few commands, they both ride it out and just feel. It’s like therapy in a way, at least for Harry. He can feel Liam’s aggression behind his powerful body and, while he knows Liam will never take it too far, Harry likes riding the fine line of danger. Harry just needs to feel used. He loves the way Liam can toss him around like a ragdoll and hold him down.

They find a rhythm that makes Harry’s cock swing around in circles not unlike a helicopter and he groans. It feels so oddly good and he wants it to keep going. They lose the momentum and his dick slaps around like it’s being shaken in an empty box. He knows it shouldn’t feel as good as it does. 

Liam’s grunts are so fucking hot and sexy in his ear. He can feel each huff of Liam’s humid breath as he exerts his strength all in the name of fucking him. So much raw power all concentrated directly on Harry. He always surrenders to it. He fucking loves leg day. 

Liam’s grip grows tighter and Harry loves the pain. It’s just enough to remind him that Liam could crush him if he wished to do it. It wouldn’t take much effort. 

They’re both struggling before too long but neither one of them calls for a change in position. Liam gets off on pushing himself to his limit and showing off. Harry gets off by letting him. 

Thrusting up into him even harder, Harry hears Liam start to grunt and knows he’s close. He closes his eyes and just listens to Liam using him. The slap of skin on skin, the slick sounds of lube, the huff of air accompanying each punctuated sound of pleasure. It gives Harry goosebumps and makes his dick ache for release. Liam will give it to him if he deserves it. 

Hanging from Liam’s arms starts to hurt, especially when his grip tightens. He clenches his teeth and knows he’ll feel bruised later in the day. It’s all part of the workout. 

Liam comes and Harry spends some quality time in the shower with his hand around his cock until he does the same. 

-

“Hey, how was your meeting?” 

Harry sets his glass of wine down on the table beside his easy chair and places a bookmark between the pages as he closes his novel. 

“Okay,” Louis shrugs and flops down into Harry’s lap. Harry easily adjusts to accommodate him. They’re extensions of the same body at this point. 

“You don’t sound very excited.” 

They’d both met as struggling actors in the waiting room before an audition. Eyeing up the competition, they’d initially glared at each other until things started to feel weird. It was at almost the exact same moment that they met eyes and realized they were not just there for audition. They scrambled to the door together and then down several blocks before collapsed on the sidewalk laughing and struggling to breath through their huffing breaths. They’d narrowly escaped the grips of Scientology recruiters and it all seemed so absurd. They’ve been together ever since. 

“They said I need to start working out more,” Louis frowns. 

“To say working out  _ more _ implies that you work out at all,” Harry smirks. 

Louis wiggles until his ass is grinding down right into Harry’s crotch. 

“Shut your mouth,” he scolds, “You still have that same trainer, don’t you? Like him okay?” 

“I guess it’s been a couple years now, yeah,” Harry nods. 

“You think he would give me some pointers? Or take on another client? We could workout together.” 

“You’re going to get up at five in the morning?” Harry asks with a snort of disbelief. He laughs it off but in reality, his heart starts to race. 

Louis had never shown much interest in his fitness. Apart from whining about Harry’s early mornings, Louis didn’t wish to have any part of it. That made it easy to compartmentalize his hour with Liam as a separate part of his life. Once he left the gym, he never thought about it in the same way he never thought about doing chest presses throughout the rest of his day.

But the opposite is also true. It is the one hour a day his husband isn’t on his mind. It’s his space to clear his mind. Louis does the same when he disappears to the basement with his video games while Harry makes supper. They’ve always respected each other’s personal time. He suddenly feels protective over his time and doesn’t want Louis to invade it. He also doesn’t know how to tell Louis no. 

“I could ask him that would be okay for you to come along,” Harry nods instead

Harry completely forgets about the request until Liam is already balls deep in him the next morning. 

Bent over with his palms pressed to the bench and Liam slamming into him from behind, Harry doesn’t like to think about Louis. Liam is just sex. It’s just something that he needs in the morning like a cup of coffee. If he lets himself think beyond that, then it is really cheating. Harry doesn’t see it that way. 

Louis is his person, the love of his life, his partner. The emotional connection between them is too strong to ever break. They’re building a life together. 

Liam is just a cock to get off on. 

He reaches around and grips Harry’s erection. His strokes are rough and are nothing like the dedicated hands of his husband. 

The thought opens a can of worms and soon Louis is the only thing he can think about. 

But Liam gives him something he’s never experienced with his husband. While sex with Louis is some of the most adventurous Harry has ever had in his life, they’ve never had penetrative sex. It is something that was set in place early in their relationship and it has never been approached again. Fingers, sex toys, and random phalliac objects have always been in play, but neither dick has ever breached the other’s ass. 

Harry has always been a proud bottom. Sticking things up his ass has always been a favourite pastime. He still remembers the visit to the hospital when he was five after he’d lost his SpiderMan figurine up there. He was a strange kid and he only grew into the feeling of being full and stretched. 

That made it so disappointing when Louis went on a rant about his horrible topping experiences on New Year’s Eve not long after they’d started dating. But the relationship was worth it to Harry.  _ Louis _ was worth it. 

Louis shied away from any attempt Harry ever made and eventually he left it at that. He still loves sex with Louis. 

But there is just something about getting pounded by Liam that satisfies Harry to his core. It’s no emotional attachment, it’s just sex. 

It usually is just sex. It becomes something more when he can’t stop thinking about his husband. And maybe he can’t because he’s hallucinating said husband standing at the door. 

“What the fuck?” 

Or Louis is real and watching Harry get fucked by his personal trainer. 

“This is a private session,” Liam tries to sound authoritative through his heavy breathing. 

“Yeah, a private session with my husband!” 

“You have a husband?” Liam stops his thrusts to ask in shock. Harry bites his lip and turns his head to explain himself to Liam, but Liam hadn’t asked him. Liam is staring at Louis who is fish mouthing while he looks back and forth between the two naked men. Harry tries to straighten up but Liam’s hands hold his hips firm. 

“Yeah I do and he’s attached to the ass you’re currently fucking.” 

“You said you were single!” Liam exclaims. 

“No, Liam, I never said I was single.” 

“But you said you—”

“I said it had been a long time since I’d been fucked.” 

Harry twists his neck back and forth to follow the conversation being had over his head. 

“And then you—”

“I know what I did, Liam,” Louis rolls his eyes. 

“You cheated on me?” Harry asks, his tone hurt. 

“Liam is literally balls deep in you right now, babe.” 

Harry shuts his mouth. That is a valid point. 

“You know how I’ve been filling in as a photography assistant while that Wendy girl has been out on maternity leave?” Louis asks. When Harry nods, Louis motions a hand to Liam. “He was just there all naked and everything and, well, you obviously know how it goes.” 

“You’ve been fucking Liam??” 

“More accurately Liam’s been fucking me but he’s been fucking you too!!” 

They stare at each other for a long moment but anger never comes. The shock of the situation is even wearing off quickly. Liam is still hard in his ass. 

Harry’s voice grows soft like a quiet conversation in their bedroom, “I thought you didn’t like getting fucked.” 

“I thought you didn’t like to top.” 

“I thought  _ you _ didn’t like to top.” 

They continue to stare at each other. Liam’s thrust literally knockas him out of the moment. 

Harry can see Louis is half hard in his shorts and suddenly all he wants is Louis in his mouth. Louis picks up quickly and has himself out before he’s even within Harry’s reach. 

Liam moans and thrusts hard enough that it forces Louis’ cock deeper into his mouth. Harry is in heaven. 

It’s over all too quickly and Harry feels like he’ll never be able to walk again. The three end up in a heap on the gym floor. It’s so much different than any other morning with Liam. They usually never linger. 

“So Liam is our type, huh?” Harry says with a small laugh. 

“Look at him!” Louis gestures over to Liam who is still naked and still very muscley. He loves his husband so much. 

“Does this mean I get to work out with you in the mornings now?” Louis asks and presses a kiss to Harry’s lips. 

“It will certainly make things more interesting,” Harry smirks. 

“I’m into it,” Liam interjects and they all laugh. 

For them, it’s just something that works. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
